


No One Told Me About Him

by intrepidity



Series: Songfic Drabbles [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intrepidity/pseuds/intrepidity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But it's too late to say you're sorry<br/>How would I know? Why should I care?"</p><p>-The Zombies; 'She's Not There' 1965 Home Video</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Told Me About Him

It's not like Aomine never had been lied to before, really. 

 

Although it was the first time he had his heart broken. Not the last, though. But always by the same, damned, person.

 

\--

 

The pale, smooth skin of his cheeks was tinted with a slight crimson, the most beautiful crimson Aomine's eyes had ever seen. His eyes; his beautiful, long-lashed eyes with golden irises looked up at him seductively. Aomine had wondered back then if the fair-skinned, bright-eyed angel knew how he carved each and every memory into the smitten-man's brain every time he moved.

 

Now that he thinks about it, the answer had always been _yes,_ always.

 

The dim lighting of Aomine's room cast a glow on the angel's beautiful, blond hair. He was sure not even the most skilled artist would be able to capture the unbelievable hue that sat on his love's head.

 

Aomine feared he was falling far, far too deep in the blissful void that Kise surrounded him with.

 

But one look at the breathtaking smile of the most beautiful and lovely human being he had ever seen, Aomine decided he didn't care if he never returned from that abyss. 

 

\--

 

...Although, sitting here now, in the same spot his love sat in his haunting memories, the navy-haired man realized that he clearly should've kept sight of the real world. 

 

Yet for whatever reason, he couldn't bring himself to regret it. 

 

 _What an intoxicating being_ , Aomime awed. 

\--

Aomine discovered that his star-eyed lover was notorious for stealing hearts and then disappearing. He understood that he was just another one of Kise Ryouta's victims.

 

He couldn't exactly deny that he was now more jealous than heartbroken. Jealous of all the other men and women who got to see his angel -fallen angel, truly- in the same awe-inspiring manner.

\--

Apparently a lot of his friends knew of Kise Ryouta, the famous model in Japan. He's famous for breaking hearts.

Aomine decided that he should keep himself updated about his home country's tabloids.

Really, here he thought that Kise was another Japanese man who loved basketball just as much as he did.

\--

Aomine saw his love again. 

There he sat, hunched over in the rusty park bench in Italy. 

Satsuki could wait with her new clothing line, Aomine decided as he was unconsciously drawn towards the golden-haired beauty.

They looked at each other.

Aomine was a goner.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by The Zombies - 'She's Not There'.


End file.
